Form factors of computing devices, such as laptops, tablets, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., generally continue to become smaller and smaller. In addition, various input and output ports/slots such as universal serial bus (USB) ports, secure digital (SD) slots, etc., can be integrated into computing devices.